


Off The Face Of The Earth

by Nothing_to_see_here_folks



Series: Not gonna lie this is where we're at right now [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Corpses, Dead People, Frozen Corpses, I Don't Even Know, definitely not medically accurate, descriptions of corpses because of course, just a lot of dead people really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_to_see_here_folks/pseuds/Nothing_to_see_here_folks
Summary: John always has a faint smell of blood about him. No matter how much he washes, or changes clothes, or which shampoo he uses. Sherlock is not one for only idle wondering.
Series: Not gonna lie this is where we're at right now [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067312
Kudos: 5





	Off The Face Of The Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, there's really nothing to see here. Just a bit of fun. I'm very sorry if anyone's terribly out of character other than the the obvious... ahem. No beta, I just got bored during quarantine even though I have a bunch of work piled up. Anyways, criticism is always welcome as long as it's constructive. It would be very wise to heed the tags.

Sometimes it's easy, ignoring the smell. Sometimes he doesn't even notice it because he's too caught up in one of his experiments, but it's there. It's always there, always in the corner of everything his doctor does. In the cab, innocently hanging in the air, in their dingy little flat, creeping under the sofa and the tables, even in the lab, lurking just around the corner. The thing is, wherever he goes, John carries a particular smell of blood with him. It's very faint usually, and never seems to pose any inconvenience or suspicion. No one thinks it's weird or even slightly unusual. No one except for Sherlock.

Even he can't tell where it comes from, just that it's _always_ there. Even right after a shower. He does know that John is also aware of this smell, the doctor showers in the morning and before bed each day, uses very strong shampoos, and never let's his clothes stay unwashed for over a day or two. These things could mean several things, but the possibility that they have something to do with the blood smell is likely. It infuriates Sherlock that he can never seem to pin down this one particular smell, so he does what he does best.

Sherlock finds Johns little... 'den' a weeks later. No wonder the doctor always smells of blood, there are _so many_ bodies. Most of them horribly disfigured, heads torn open and brains showing, some of them have been drugged with... _something_ , Sherlock isn't sure what, but the sight is so horrid it almost puts _him_ off drugs. One man's spine has been _torn out_ halfway and another's guts have been wrapped around her waist, there're children too. Sherlock doesn't stick around for when the police arrive. When he's back at 221B he finds no trace of John other than a blood stained note. It _smells_ and he doesn't bother to pick it up, or read it.

Sherlock searches for John for months, looks _everywhere_ , even asks Mycroft for help, but Dr. John Hamish Watson has disappeared off the face of the earth.


End file.
